


【敖龙x猫魅】有一个精力旺盛的男友是什么体验

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 6月约稿2金主要求 敖龙武士x猫魅召唤，敖龙直白，体型差，体力好
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	【敖龙x猫魅】有一个精力旺盛的男友是什么体验

“你还想夸我什么？”  
猫魅已经听了敖龙整整五分钟的夸赞，于是干脆倒了杯红酒停下手中的活，找了把椅子坐下。  
“你灵攻对齐直爆回返雪月花，昏乱覆盖全场aoe狂轰滥炸，死亡轮回轰掉完美亚历山大，不死鸟之翼宛若灵丹妙药。”面前的敖龙一本正经地掰着手指回想自家的猫魅在战斗时的潇洒英姿，嘴上说着完全不带重样的话。  
“继续说。”猫魅看上去依旧面不改色，手里的酒杯小幅度晃荡着，实际上身后的尾巴已经愉悦地左右摇起来了。  
“双毒全程不断，毁绝从不溢出，读条不被机制打断，爆发结束boss上天，” 敖龙数完一边手指又摊开另一只手，“还有……啊对了，即刻接复活一气呵成，暴击医术解燃眉之急——”  
“噗，行了行了，再夸我都要不好意思了。”猫魅听到后面差点呛了一口，赶紧叫停。  
“不是你让我继续夸你的吗……”敖龙嘀咕着有些不尽兴，他这还没把猫魅其他的优点说完呢，“那我不夸了，可以抱你了吗？”  
“嗯？我再考虑考虑。”猫魅的尾巴继续摇晃着，摆出既不拒绝也没有允许的样子。  
“你别吊我胃口了，这都在一起一个多月了，我都没亲你几次，”敖龙直接从椅子上下来跪在猫魅脚边，十分殷勤地给猫魅揉腿，“今晚，就今晚一次让我爽爽，你不满意的话以后我们不做了。”  
“你说话当真？”  
“当然！君子一言驷马难追，我要是食言天打五雷轰！”  
“好吧好吧，”猫魅到底拗不过敖龙的死缠烂打，喝完最后一口红酒甩给敖龙一个眼神。  
敖龙得令后拦腰抱起猫魅走到卧室，小心地把人放到床铺当中。他整个人压在猫魅的身上，尖锐的龙角蹭着猫魅脖子和肩膀上露出的皮肤，弄得猫魅一边说着“好痒”一边在敖龙的怀里扭来扭去。敖龙的手指附上猫魅领口的扣子，轻轻一动便把衣领打开，露出猫魅洁白的前胸肌肤，他埋头亲吻这处富有弹性的地带，这让怕痒的猫魅扭得更剧烈了。  
“别闹，真的好痒！”猫魅受不了在自己颈窝处戏弄的脑袋，声音都带着笑意，他使劲把敖龙从身上支起来，“你好好看着我，慢慢来。”  
然而敖龙刚听话地点点头，下一秒又蹭上了猫魅的嘴唇，咬住那两瓣柔软的唇肉热切地吮吸，又伸出舌头撬进猫魅的口腔大肆掠夺起来。刚刚喝完红酒的猫魅嘴里有股甜蜜的味道，敖龙爱不释手地在里面多停留了些，舌尖与猫魅的彼此缠绕，搅动出悦耳的水声让房间增添一股情色的氛围。猫魅耐不住敖龙的热情，抱着他的脑袋试图在敖龙的“欺压”下夺回一点主权。

现在回想二人相识的情景还挺有趣。  
在东方大草原上顶天立地的敖龙初来艾欧泽亚四处碰壁，要不是在海都街头遇到猫魅，怕是连回去的路费都凑不到。那天猫魅好心地把蹲在冒险者行会苦苦等待有部队收留的饥肠辘辘的敖龙“捡”了回来，在得知对方对艾欧泽亚一窍不通之后更是当起了导游带他在海都转了一圈熟悉环境，甚至还主动带敖龙完成接受的委托，帮助敖龙度过了最艰难的那段日子。  
日复一日的交往之中敖龙对热心温柔的猫魅动了感情，于是按照大草原上的习俗向猫魅开了口想要猫魅做他的月神，却因为说得过于直白把猫魅狠狠吓了一跳，之后硬是几天不愿意和敖龙接触。可是敖龙依旧穷追不舍，不仅在部队房里跟在猫魅身后，战斗时也特意挑了离猫魅最近的位置，搞得猫魅十分不好意思。不过敖龙到底是个出色的武士，抛开日常中困扰人的直男行为也算是不错的战斗力，更何况他本身并无恶意，在敖龙一次次追求下猫魅到底动摇了想法，逐渐接受了敖龙的心意。

“嗯哈，怎么突然！”沉浸在回忆中的猫魅下身被敖龙一把抓住，强烈的刺激将他拉回现实。敖龙常年握刀的手指十分粗糙，长了茧的指腹与敏感的阴茎触碰时带来一下一下的摩擦，稍重的力度更是让身下传来的刺激明显得不行，猫魅很快就在敖龙的手中软了身子，尾巴也无力地拍打床铺。  
“你也不小嘛。”敖龙啃咬着猫魅毛茸茸的耳朵说道。他的手指扣住了猫魅阴茎的根部慢慢上拖，指尖时不时抚摸过表面凸起的青筋，在虎口卡住冠状沟时身下的猫魅更是轻微弹了下上身。敖龙坏心眼地用手指抵在猫魅的小孔处轻轻抠挖，不一会儿那里就冒出些许清液弄湿了他的手心。在酒精作用下猫魅的视线很快模糊起来，脸颊也比平时更快染上情欲的殷红。  
猫魅还从未这样玩过自己的小兄弟，在敖龙的爱抚下更是没一会儿就产生了想射的欲望。然而敖龙察觉到了他的想法，玩弄阴茎的动作突然慢了下来，注意力转移到猫魅露出的半个胸膛，隔着一层衣料咬住了猫魅已经挺立起来的乳尖。“喂，等下！”猫魅来不及拒绝，胸口的衣料已经被敖龙温润的舌头弄湿，乳尖更是在对方的啃咬下又疼又爽，身子不由自已地抬起往对方的嘴里送去。在从前他压根没想过男性的胸部也能得到快感，如今两边的乳尖都被敖龙来回服侍着，新鲜的舒服让他扬起了脑袋，嘴里也不再压抑泄出了低微的呻吟。  
“下面……下面也要……”体内的快感持续累积，而下身最重要的那部分却迟迟得不到照顾，猫魅泪眼朦胧地渴求敖龙能抽出手帮帮自己。敖龙十分体贴地再次把宽大的手覆盖上去用力撸动，还不忘用掌心揉搓一番猫魅的铃口，很快猫魅就大口喘气着在敖龙手中射出白浊。高潮过后的脑袋一片空白，丝毫没有注意到敖龙在帮他脱下衣服，两条腿也被掰开露出了隐蔽的后穴。  
敖龙把猫魅的腿架好，从床头摸出藏了许久的润滑膏挖出一小块抹在手指上，十分温柔地指尖在猫魅后穴周围打转，让猫魅先适应润滑膏有些冰凉的温度。之后他伸入一个指节，见猫魅没有难受的反应才敢继续前进，抵着褶皱慢慢捅开紧实的穴道，等身下的猫魅发出难耐的声音又及时收手，好让猫魅能适应得了异物感。  
“继续吧。”猫魅感觉自己没那么排斥手指在体内的存在感，允许敖龙往深处开拓，在某个地方被指尖划过时突然弓起了身子，尾巴也炸毛一般僵直成一条直线。他第一次发现体内竟然存在如此碰不得的地方，有些恐慌地缩紧了后穴不愿意继续。  
“别怕，过一会儿会很舒服的。”敖龙亲昵地舔着猫魅的脖子，安慰猫魅放松身体。他用另一只手拍拍猫魅的脑袋，揉捏着猫魅胸前的乳尖转移猫魅的注意力。果真猫魅在敖龙无微不至的照顾下逐渐放松下来，总算能够承受体内那一点的轻轻骚刮。他不由得夹紧了双腿想让敖龙做得更多，拍打床铺的尾巴也缠上了敖龙的手臂不愿松开。原来体内的快感会来得如此猛烈，敖龙手指的不停戳弄已经让猫魅合不拢嘴，发出的呻吟也断断续续。  
手指的数量开始增加，原先紧实的穴道能够容纳进三根手指，而猫魅也从先前的紧张逐渐进入状态，舒服得迎合敖龙的动作缓缓抬臀，甚至会在敖龙戳下的瞬间收紧穴道挽留。他不知是酒精作祟还是情欲攻心，浑身仿佛都发烫起来快要融化一般，下身的阴茎那处更是有股东西积压着随时都要发泄出来，他感到口干舌燥，体内那里的快感源源不断传入脑内使他想要喘息更多。  
“嗯啊……等下，要……”猫魅的话还未说完，后穴就突然痉挛一般抽搐地收缩起来，而前端却没有吐出多少液体。后知后觉自己迎来干性高潮的猫魅眼神都恍惚起来，两只手死死揽住敖龙的脖子急促地呼吸。  
敖龙见前戏准备得足够充分了，这才解开自己的腰带露出早就硬得发疼已经紫红的巨物，猫魅只是瞥了一眼就被震惊得不行，他无法想象如此巨大的东西该如何进入自己体内。而敖龙却很自然地到床头又挖了一点润滑膏抹到自己的阴茎上，随后扶着翘起的前端抵在猫魅的穴口小心地往里推进。  
“啊啊啊！太大了，不行——”才进去一个龟头猫魅就因为尺寸过大不停扭头抗议，那玩意可比手指粗多了，他在进入的一瞬间就产生了剧烈的撕裂感，疼得他耳朵都折成飞机耳。  
“乖，没事的，”敖龙摸摸猫魅的耳朵，“疼了就咬我，抓我，我皮厚不怕疼。”  
“唔，说什么傻话！”猫魅哪能忍下心来弄伤敖龙，自己咬住嘴唇拼命忍受巨物在体内前进的疼痛。他这才知道什么叫体型差太大，平日里被敖龙抱在怀里时只觉得这人的臂膀宽厚结实非常温暖，没想到一来床上会是这么折磨人。他不知道那根巨物进来了多少，只觉得穴道疼得又酸又胀，每一道褶皱仿佛都被摊平一般。  
过了许久猫魅才慢慢接受了体内的巨物，耷拉下来的飞机耳也恢复了原样，虽然还残留着几分酸疼可是后穴被填满的舒适感也油然而生，渐渐占据了他的大脑。敖龙身上的鳞片简直是催情的良药，刺激着猫魅的穴道软肉一抽一抽地爽得要命。敖龙继续往里挺进，在划过猫魅的阳心时停了下来，只见身下的猫魅突然收紧身子，双眼也因为过于强烈的刺激眯成了缝。“哈……不要停在那里……”太爽了，一直按压在那里实在是太爽了，猫魅甚至要无法承受被撑大和被顶弄的双重快感。敖龙听话地开始小幅度地抽插，一下一下碾过阳心又往更深处挺进，这就已经让猫魅被顶撞得后穴不停收缩起来。  
“好爽……快、再快点……”猫魅控制不住地在敖龙的背上乱抓，嘴唇蹭到敖龙的角时也疯狂地吮吸舔弄，上面的敖龙被猫魅突然的动作激得差点直接失了精关，好在他咬咬牙忍了下来加快了顶弄的速度，把猫魅的理智都撞得土崩瓦解一般。  
“要，又要……”这次猫魅仰着脑袋直接去了，还在敖龙的背上留下了红色的爪印。连着高潮三次的猫魅彻底没了力气，瘫软在床上吐着舌头，可他身上的敖龙却没有半点射精的打算。“你怎么还不……”  
“嘘，还没结束呢。”敖龙弯下身在猫魅的嘴唇上蜻蜓点水地亲了一口，随后他抓住了猫魅的腰身，直接把人整个翻了过来。体内的巨物足足旋转了一周让猫魅还在不应期的身子颤抖了很久，而屁股还被人抬得老高，他都能感觉到后穴处有湿滑得淫液流到了会阴，又顺着已经软掉的阴茎滴落到床铺上。  
见猫魅的身体停止了颤抖，敖龙就着这个姿势继续挺弄。后入式可以让他进到更深，这会儿更是能够把整根阴茎都塞入猫魅的穴道里。紧致而温暖的穴道仿佛有无数张小嘴在无时不刻吮吸着自己的阴茎，往里用力挺进时被挤压到四周，稍稍拔出又迅速吸附上来缠着不放，如此食髓入味的后穴咬得敖龙也快维持不住理智，恨不得现在就把积累已久的精液全都射在猫魅的体内。  
“呜呜，太深了……不要……”下边的猫魅早就被敖龙过快过重的抽插弄得泪流不止，爽得连抓住床单的手指都发白了。他现在的身体敏感得不行，而敖龙每一次挺弄都会狠狠碾压过他的阳心，根本不给猫魅喘息的机会。更何况敖龙腹部的鳞片又正好刮到他的穴口周围，凹凸不平的触感让他不停地想要收缩后穴。他只好用尾巴无力地扫扫敖龙的身体想要敖龙放慢速度，却被敖龙误解为是欲求不满而再次加快了速度，可怜的猫魅只好把头都埋到被子里抽噎起来。早先觉得不适的体型差如今已经转为持续的快感，如阵阵电流刺激着他脆弱不堪的神经，他害怕自己承受不住，害怕自己要被敖龙彻底玩坏，没过多久就哭花了一片被单。  
“亲爱的，你真是太棒了。”敖龙抚上猫魅的后背，胡乱地亲吻猫魅洁白的皮肤，不时啃咬着凸起的肩胛骨。猫魅的身子实在太迷人了，敖龙简直是要整个人都融化在这片温柔乡里。战场上沉着冷静的猫魅在床上也独有一番韵味，即便是尚未经过人事的处子之身也能带给敖龙绝佳的体验。他用最快的速度在猫魅体内狠狠顶弄，把床都震得嘎吱嘎吱地响，两具身体交融的部位因拍击而产生白沫，一阵阵水声更是让二人都红透了脸。他掐着猫魅细瘦的腰部用力往里一挺，浓稠的精液一股股射了出来，把猫魅完全填满。  
等敖龙全部射完猫魅早就半垂着眼皮，身下泥泞一片狼狈得不堪入目，身上更是红一块紫一块全是敖龙留下的痕迹，估计两三天内是消不掉了。  
“太过分了……”猫魅不满地用尾巴打了一下敖龙的肚子，可对敖龙来说这不过是挠痒痒的程度。  
然而猫魅并没有等到敖龙抱着他去浴室清理，反倒是被抱起来放到了敖龙的大腿上与他面对面。还留着精液的后穴被敖龙的手指伸入搅动，敏感的耳朵也再一次被敖龙含在嘴里。  
“别急啊，夜晚还长着呢。”敖龙说着把猫魅提了起来，在猫魅的呜咽中阴茎再度破入那柔软的后穴中。


End file.
